How Kaiba Stole Christmas
by Master Chief Petty Officer
Summary: Kaiba is fed up with Chirstmas, so he decides to steal it. R
1. Default Chapter

Derek-Hello everyone!! Welcome to my X-mas party!!  
  
Damian-Glad you could make it.  
  
Derek-The party's just getting started, there's food for all, and I can't wait to really get started. Right now we're waiting for people to get here, so while we finish before anyone gets here, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh! or How the Grinch Stole Christmas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the town of Domino, way over in Japan, there lived many people. They loved the holidays, from Halloween to New Years, but all of them loved Christmas the most. Yes they loved Christmas, the entire thing, even though some won't admit it, they still can't wait for it. How they loved Christmas so much, but Seto Kaiba, who lived at Kaiba Corp., just north of Domino, did not.  
  
Camera shows Kaiba Corp. (lightning flashes and eerie music plays) Cuts into a room where we see a Kaiba watching a screen of 4 teenagers running up the hill to Kaiba Corp. He frowned as he watched them run happily up the hill, and pressed a button on his desk.  
  
Derek, Serenity, Yami, and Tea were running up the hill. It was snowing, and they decided to sled down on their backs.  
  
Yami-"I think this is a good spot to start down."  
  
Derek-"No way, we gotta go to the top."  
  
Serenity-"I don't know Derek, maybe we should. After all, Kaiba Corp. is at the top of the hill."  
  
Tea-"Yeah, we should go down here."  
  
Derek-"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're afraid of dumb old Kaiba. Of course, why wouldn't you be." He smirked a bit.  
  
Yami-"I'm not afraid of him."  
  
Derek-"Really? Then you haven't heard the story of Billy?"  
  
Serenity-"Billy? What are you talking about?"  
  
Derek-"Well, Billy was an 8 year old boy who loved sledding. He wanted to go down this hill, but everyone warned him not to go, because Kaiba has 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons guarding Kaiba Corp., but he went anyway. He took his sled and went all the way to the top right there. He rested for a bit because the climb had taken so much out of him. That was his mistake. Something came up behind him, and he turned to see what it was, then WHAM!!" Serenity and Tea screamed a little at the sudden outburst. "One of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons got him!"  
  
Serenity-"Derek! Why'd you scare us like that!?"  
  
Derek-"Hehe, couldn't resist. Come on, I'll race ya to the top." He took off. The others hesitated, but took off after him. As they came over a slight hill they found him staring at the gates of Kaiba Corp.  
  
Yami-"Well, we're at the top."  
  
Serenity-"Yeah, let's go. This place is giving me the creeps."  
  
Derek-"Hold on. I'm just gonna touch the gate. I can't wait to tell everyone."  
  
Tea-"No, don't."  
  
Derek-"Don't worry, what could happen?"  
  
The second he said that the gates swung open, revealing the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Serenity, Yami, and Tea took off at full speed, Yami screaming louder than the girls. After a few seconds Derek finally snapped out of his shock and ran after them, quickly catching and overtaking them, screaming louder than even Yami. (hey, wouldn't you do that if you saw a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?)  
  
Inside his office, Kaiba was laughing slightly.  
  
Kaiba-"That'll teach them to come up here and bother me. Mokuba!" Mokuba poked his head in the door a couple seconds later.  
  
Mokuba-"Yeah, Seto?  
  
Kaiba-"Get my cloak, we're going into town. I've been way too tolerant of these buffoons."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Derek-Well, that was the first part, just to get ya hooked. The next part will be up soon, so come on down as we celebrate Christmas, Yugioh style!  
  
Damian-Please Review. 


	2. Chp 2

Derek-"Welcome back to the party. I'm just waiting for everyone to show up and-" (loud rumbling) "sounds like Jenna's car."  
  
A 1996 Dodge Viper drives up (I made it myself for her X-mas present) and sure enough, Jenna and her two Yamis come out. Kado and Kitty look extremely terrified, while Jenna had a hard time prying herself from her car. Finally, after Kado and Kitty dragged her (kicking and screaming) they reached the front door.  
  
Derek-"She really likes it doesn't she?"  
  
Jenna-"I LOVE IT!!!!" She jumps up and glomps the life out of Derek. "THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!!!!"  
  
Derek-"help, can't, breathe." Kado, Kitty, and Damian manage to keep Jenna from glomping Derek to death. "So, how does she handle the turns?"  
  
Kado-"Extremely terrifying."  
  
Derek-"How could that be? I worked on the entire car myself."  
  
Kitty-"What he means is, she did a complete U-turn while going over 100 miles per hour."  
  
Jenna-"It handles like a dream." Goes Star-Eyed while imagining her car.  
  
Derek-"Oh, I almost forgot. You didn't happen to find the security system did you?"  
  
Kitty-"You mean the flamethrower?"  
  
Derek-"Uh oh, who found it."  
  
Kado-"I did, and I wish you didn't add that little, accessory."  
  
Damian-"I told you not to put in the Flamethrower, but you didn't listen. It's a wonder Kado didn't slice you when he walked in."  
  
Derek-"Well, it was either that, or the electrical field. And I didn't exactly want to be putting in new batteries every time someone touched the car. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobody quite knows why Kaiba hates Christmas. Some think his clothes were too tight, or that his head wasn't exactly right, and some even think the reason could be that his heart was 5 sizes too small.  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba had arrived in Domino. He was wearing a cloak, which covered his face. 2 people on a two person bike rode by, saying 'Merry Christmas' as they passed.  
  
Kaiba-"Uh, sure, right." As the bike continued down the street it suddenly fell apart, scattering parts all over. "Oh my gosh, someone must've vandalized it. You see Mokuba? The city can be very dangerous." As they started walking, Kaiba dumped a several tools he had hidden behind his back into a garbage can. They walk by Duke Devlin's shop, and Duke steps in front of Kaiba.  
  
Duke-"Hey, don't you want a copy of Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Kaiba looked at Duke, then whipped out a taser and shocked Duke. He walked off, leaving Duke to be run over by a couple people on Bicycles.  
  
A couple blocks away, Yugi and Solomon Moutoh were doing some last minute Christmas shopping.  
  
Solomon-"Well now, we have some books for Jenna (How to put extreme pain on your enemies, while making it look like an accident; Volumes 1-4) a CD player for Joey-"  
  
Yugi-"Hey, grandpa. I have to ask you. Isn't this a bit much?"  
  
Solomon-"This is what Christmas is all about, Yugi. You know that."  
  
Yugi-"Yeah, I guess. But-" All of a sudden Derek, Yami, Serenity, and Tea run up to them looking terrified, and extremely cold. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you guys?!"  
  
Yami-"It was, KAIBA!!!" Several cars crash nearby at the mention of Kaiba, and several people scream out.  
  
Random People-"KAIBA!?!??" Kaiba is nearby, and hears his name.  
  
Kaiba-"What do you want!? I mean, Kaiba!?! OH NO!!" he rushes into an alleyway, Mokuba close behind. Pegasus (he's playing the Mayor. He's the best one for the job anyway.) came out with Marik close behind. (Marik is the brownnoser because I couldn't think of anyone who would fit there better. And he's dresses just like Pegasus. And has the same hair style.  
  
Pegasus-"Who just said 'Kaiba'?"  
  
Derek-"It was us! We went up to-" Solomon shoved his hand over Derek's mouth.  
  
Solomon-"They probably didn't mean Kaiba, it was probably something else."  
  
Yami-"No! We went up to-" Solomon shoves his hand over Yami's mouth as well.  
  
Pegasus-"Solomon, come here." He went over, and Pegasus pulled him to the side. "Now, Solomon, might I remind you, that this year marks the One Thousandth Christmas Bash."  
  
Marik-"Domino's most important celebration."  
  
Pegasus-"Yes, now, don't tell me that your young friends weren't up at Kaiba Corp. disturbing the one person within a million miles of here, who hates Christmas."  
  
Derek and Yami-"But it was-" Solomon rushed over and again covered their mouths.  
  
Solomon-"No sir, they were probably just playing with matches, or dueling."  
  
Pegasus-"Good." He turned to everyone who had gathered. "You heard him, there's no Kaiba here!" The crowd sighed in relief, and dispersed. Pegasus looked pleased with himself, until getting hit with a spitball. Kaiba ducked back into the alley before Pegasus could look around.  
  
Later, back at the Game Shop/ Yugi's house, they found Jenna and Joey hanging decorations everywhere. (in this, Jenna, Kitty, and Joey live at Yugi's place)  
  
Solomon-"I thought we already put up decorations?"  
  
Jenna-"Yeah, but Joey wants to beat Duke." She points across the street to Duke's Game Shop. Its covered in lights shaped like miniature Duel Monsters. Joey falls off the roof of the shop, but is caught by the strands of lights he's tangled in.  
  
Joey-"Dis year I'm he's not gonna get the best decorated shop award! IF it's da last thing I do I'm gonna beat him!" Duke walks out of his shop, sporting a few bandages, and looking beat up from getting run over by those bikes.  
  
Duke-"Hey Joey! Man, you really got a lot of lights up this year."  
  
Joey-"Well, I can't really keep up with you can I?" 'you rotten little-'  
  
Duke-"Well, I think I'm a shoe in to get the award for most decorated shop of the season again. Check out what arrived for me today!" He goes into his store, then comes out with something that looks like a leaf-blower, and a strand of lights on his back. He loads up the blower, then aims at a part of his shop not covered in lights. He pulls the trigger, and the lights shoot out and attach themselves to the wall. After a few moments the lights are all on, and he blows on his machine like they do in the western movies. "Well, good night!" he walks into his shop.  
  
Joey-"Aw man! How am I gonna beat that!?"  
  
Jenna-"Don't worry, you'll figure it out."  
  
Solomon and Yugi go into the shop. Yugi couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.  
  
Yugi-'Why doesn't anyone talk about Kaiba? He hasn't done anything wrong that I've heard of. I'll just have to find out tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Derek-"And that's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it."  
  
Damian-"Please review." 


	3. In the back of the shop

Derek-Welcome back everyone!!! The party's been moved to the new fortress (for details on it ask me) and we're waiting for everyone to arrive.  
  
Door opens to reveal all invited guests. All have charred and torn clothes, which are still smoking.  
  
Derek-Uh.. hi guys.. looks like you got past the security system okay.  
  
Kado-OKAY!?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU INSTALLED THAT!!!??  
  
Derek-I wanted to keep out uninvited guests. Look who decided to drop by before you guys. (Screen lifts up from the floor, and reveals Marik and Bakura in the security maze, being pounded by security robots) If I hadn't put that in, they'd be here right now.  
  
Jenna-Hey, that does seem like a good idea.  
  
Ryujin-I want one of those!  
  
Derek-And didn't you read the manual?  
  
Rian-You mean this? (she pulls out a VERY large notebook which has a couple holes in it) YOU EXPECT US TO READ ALL OF THIS!?!?  
  
Derek-At least until the part that tells you about the side entrance.  
  
Guests-.what.  
  
Derek-Its right over there (points to door. On the door is a sign reading *Side Entrance/Exit*) I would've expected you to read up until the middle.  
  
Guests-...  
  
Derek- Guys?  
  
Guests-..  
  
Damian-RUN HIKARI!!!! USE YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE LEGS!!!!!  
  
Derek-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Guests-GET HIM!!!!! (all pull out many blunt weapons and give chase) YOU MUST PAY!!!!  
  
Derek-While I'm running for my life, on with the show!!! HEEEEEELLLPP MEEEEEE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Solomon and Yugi walked into the shop they saw Kitty handling about 14 customers at once. Clearly she was in over her head as they began shouting.  
  
Kitty-"Oh thank Ra you're back!"  
  
Solomon-"I thought Damian was supposed to be here to help?"  
  
Kitty-"He was! But he went off at about 3 to do some last minute shopping, and he was supposed to be back 2 hours ago!" At that moment Damian walked through the front door laden with wrapped gifts. "And where have you been!?!"  
  
Damian-"I'm sorry! The traffic in this millennia is hectic! What ever happened to the good old cart!?"  
  
Kitty-"Just get over here and help me!"  
  
Solomon-"Now, now, there's no need to fight. Yugi, take these and put them in the wrapping machine. Watch out around it though." He handed him the gifts he and Yugi had brought back.  
  
Yugi-"Sure thing." He grabbed them and walked into the back room.  
  
````````  
  
In the back room Kaiba was disorganizing everything. Putting things in other places and mixing up everything.  
  
Kaiba-"Hmm, a pack of cards. I'll switch that with this doll. Board game with a rotten fish-" He froze as he heard the door open.  
  
Yugi-"Sure thing." The door closed as he turned around and saw Kaiba. He dropped the stuff he was holding and froze. "Y-y-y-y-you're K-k-k-k-k- "  
  
Kaiba-"k-k-k-k.. Kaiba you moron!"  
  
Yugi-"But what are you doing here?"  
  
Kaiba-"What does it look like, I'm ruining things. Now get out of my way before it gets ugly. Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba-"Yes, Seto?"  
  
Kaiba-"C'mon, we're leaving." He walked toward the back door.  
  
Yugi-"Well, merry Christmas Kaiba!" Kaiba froze, then turned around with a very mean look.  
  
Kaiba-"What did you say?"  
  
Yugi-"I, uh-"  
  
Kaiba-"Never, wish me a merry anything." He grabbed some wrapping paper and wrapped Yugi tighter than a sardine. "let that be a lesson to you." And he left.  
  
Yugi-"Wait! I wanted to ask you something!" His voice was muffled, and Kaiba couldn't hear him. Just then his grandfather walked in.  
  
Solomon-"Yugi? What are you doing in here?"  
  
Yugi-"I was just, uh, you know, um-" 'Think, Yugi! Think!' "Um, practicing my Wrapping?" 'Doh!'  
  
Solomon-"Well, Yugi, its great that you're doing that, but there isn't really a need with the automatic wrapper." He tore the paper off Yugi.  
  
Yugi-"Alright." 'Why did Kaiba do that? Why doesn't he like Christmas? Still, he must be alright, he only wrapped me in paper. No harm done.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damian-Sorry for the short chapter, but my hikari couldn't find much time, what with his current position and all.  
  
Derek-HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Guests-DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!  
  
Damian-Please review. KEEP RUNNING!!!  
  
Derek-OH YEAH!!! THAT'S A REAL GOOD IDEA!!!!!!! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!! 


	4. A short chapter, but ends with a bang

Derek-"Hello and welcome back. Last we left I was being chased by the guests, luckily they've calmed down."  
  
Around the room people are doing different things. Jenna is sitting in front of the TV with popcorn, watching Marik and Bakura get blown to kingdom come and back while still trying to get through the security labyrinth, and laughing her head off. Joey and Tristan are having a 'FEEDING FRENZY' at the buffet, where everyone else doesn't dare tread while they're at the food. Everyone else is doing other things.  
  
Damian-"This has to be the longest Christmas party ever."  
  
Derek-"I guess so. Anyway, since everyone is enjoying the party, I'm gonna go join in on the food, on with the show! FEEDING FRENZY!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba were getting back to Kaiba Corp. (Darth Vader Theme (DVT)) plays in background) Kaiba was content with all he had done that day, but was glad to be back at Kaiba Corp. (DVT)  
  
Kaiba-"Ah, back home. I don't know why I ever leave this place."  
  
They enter Kaiba Corp (DVT) and Mokuba goes to his room. Kaiba goes to a room with an X-ray like machine, he turns it on and adjusts it to show a very small heart. (Think of something very small, then reduce it by half, then reduce it again by about 99%, wow, that's small)  
  
Kaiba-"Hmph, down another size *looks at camera* and this time, I'll keep it off." Kaiba goes to his computer and starts working more. "I don't know why I ever leave this place, Mokuba. I've got all the company I need right here. HELLO!!"  
  
Echo-"Hello..hello..hello."  
  
Kaiba-"HOW ARE YOU?!"  
  
Echo-"How are you.. how are you...you."  
  
Kaiba-"I ASKED YOU FIRST!!!"  
  
Echo-"I asked you first... first....first."  
  
Kaiba-"OH THAT'S MATURE, SAYING EXACTLY WHAT I SAY!!!"  
  
Echo-"exactly what I say.. I say.."  
  
Kaiba-"I'M AND IDIOT!!!"  
  
Echo-"AT LEAST YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO ADMIT IT!!!!"  
  
Kaiba-*whispering* "alright, fine. From now on I'm going to whisper so that when my voice bounces off the walls and gets back to me, I won't be able to hear it!"  
  
Echo-"YOU'RE STILL AN IDIOT!!!!"  
  
Kaiba gets fuming mad, and scene fades out as Kaiba lets loose a very, very long string of choice words at the echo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Derek-Well, a short chapter, but at least its better than nothing. Still, to make up for the shortness of this chapter I've arranged a little demonstration of a move I've been working on for a few months.  
  
Damian-Alright, they're in place.  
  
Derek-Great. (bushes a button on the wall and transport rings (from Stargate Sg;1) come up and teleport him to the fence around the fortress, where Marik and Bakura are presently climbing over the fence.)  
  
Bakura-So much for sneaking.  
  
Marik-I told you this was a bad idea!  
  
Derek-Don't worry, this will only hurt for a few days. (a blue aura surrounds him, and a faint image of a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Seiyaryu, and Hyozanryu appear behind him.) I call this, DRACONIC FURY!!!! (The dragon images fire their attacks at the same time, forming one beam of energy heading right toward the two evil entities) (and this move is mine. Don't use it unless you pay me much money) (If this has already been thought up FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T SUE!!! I HAD NO IDEA!!!)  
  
Bakura-eep  
  
Marik-mommy!  
  
*BOOOM*  
  
Derek-And now this chapter ends with a bang. Stay tuned for the next chapter. (Damian rings next to Derek)  
  
Damian-And please review. 


	5. A very long flashback, and very big pain

The X-mas party continues as normal.  
  
Derek- Hi again everyone, sorry for the lack of updates. Anyway, I'm gonna finish this so I can get to work on other things.  
  
Damian- It's about time, too. I was starting to think you'd never get back to this.  
  
Derek- Yeah, well, I've been thinking of the ending, and it's looking great so far. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

* * *

The next day, Yugi was determined to find out as much about Kaiba as he could. He set out with a pen and paper, so he wouldn't miss anything. His first stop was the orphanage, where Kaiba had started out, and managed a meeting with the administrator. (A/N I have no idea what the title is for the person that runs an orphanage, so I'm going with this.)  
  
Yugi- "Now, please tell me everything you know about Kaiba."  
  
Admin- "Kaiba, eh? Well... (fades into flashback.)  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba first arrive at the orphanage.  
  
Admin's voice (AV)- "He arrived here some years ago with his little brother. They mostly kept together, never talking to anyone else. We raised him just like any other kid, with a deep love of Christmas."  
  
Kaiba (I think he was 10 when he was in the orphanage) is in class, a piece of paper is on his desk, with a picture of Santa's sleigh being shot down, and the words 'DIE X-MAS' written in several places.  
  
PAUSE FLASHBACK  
  
Yugi is talking with Kitty. (throughout this flashback he'll be in a few different places, I won't put the places every time, so just remember that every person talking about Kaiba is in a different place outside the flashback.)  
  
Kitty- "Did I have a crush on Kaiba?!"  
  
BACK TO FLASHBACK  
  
Kitty is at her desk, looking across the room at Kaiba with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
Kitty's voice (KV)- "Well of course not. I was far too busy with my... studies."  
  
Yugi's voice (YV)- "Um, actually, I never asked you that."  
  
KV- "Oh..."  
  
PAUSE FLASHBACK  
  
Pegasus- "I don't like talking about Kaiba this time of year. It's never a good subject." He turns to Marik, who's shining his shoes, "Put your back into it! Anyway..."  
  
BACK TO FLASHBACK  
  
Pegasus' voice (PV)- "He was interested in Kitty, but she was my girl." (A/N Please don't kill me Kitty, it's for the sake of the story. holds up hands to shield himself)  
  
Kaiba is staring back at Kitty, with the same expression as she had.  
  
PV- "I tried to take him under my wing."  
  
Pegasus, with Marik behind him, walk in front of Kaiba as he's leaving the class.  
  
Pegasus- "You've got on chance with her, don't let me catch you around her again. Don't even look at her."  
  
Kaiba is back at the orphanage, searching through the trash, the supply closet, and several other places.  
  
AV- "When he got back that day, he really got into the holiday spirit for the first time."  
  
Kaiba is in the kitchen, pulling out drawers, and tossing them on a workbench, scattering silverware everywhere.  
  
Kaiba- "Oops. Hehe."  
  
Kaiba goes through the administrator's desk, then finds on the top a metal, handmade model of a Formula One racer. Kaiba picks it up and looks at it.  
  
Kaiba- "What a valuable, priceless model."  
  
Kaiba slams it on the workbench and starts to hack away with several tools. After a couple hours of work Kaiba sets a 'less than perfect' model of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, made to put on top of a Christmas tree.  
  
The next day in class, everyone is exchanging gifts. After several moments, the teacher looks around.  
  
Teacher- "Has everyone given out there gift?"  
  
Kaiba- "I haven't." He came out from behind the Christmas tree, holding a box in his hand. "Merry Christmas, Kitty." He walked over and gave it to her. "You might want to wait until you get home to open it."  
  
Teacher- "No, no, you know the rules. No secret presents. The entire class should be able to see it."  
  
Kaiba-"But-"  
  
Teacher- "No 'buts'."  
  
Kaiba- "Alright." He took back the box, then opened it, revealing another, smaller box.  
  
Teacher- "Now open that one, too."  
  
Kaiba went through a couple more boxes, then finally pulled out the Blue- Eyes ornament. Pegasus burst out laughing at the sight of it.  
  
Pegasus- "You call that a gift!? That piece of junk?! That thing doesn't even belong in the garbage!" A few of the other kids joined in the laughter. The teacher was trying to get them to stop, but they kept laughing. Kaiba was getting red with anger.  
  
Kaiba-"STUPID PRESENT!!!" Kaiba chucked the ornament across the room, breaking it into several pieces, and scaring the other kids, who started screaming and running. "STUPID HOLIDAY!!!!" he tossed a nearby chair out a window, scaring the kids even more. Then he tipped over the tree and hauled it up over his head. "I, HATE, CHRISTMAS!!!!" he tossed the tree across the room.  
  
PAUSE FLASHBACK  
  
Pegasus- "The anger!"  
  
Marik- "The fury!"  
  
Kitty- "The muscles!"  
  
BACK TO FLASHBACK  
  
Kaiba ran to the door, taking one last glance at Kitty, then ran. He grabbed Mokuba by the arm on his way out, and took off down the street.  
  
PAUSE FLASHBACK  
  
Yugi walked down the street back to the game shop. He stopped and looked out at Kaiba Corp., then sighed and continued on.  
  
BACK TO FLASHBACK  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba are standing on top of the hill where Kaiba Corp. would be. Kaiba looks down on Domino with a look of anger.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
So, whatever the reason, Kaiba hated Christmas. And for maybe the same reason, Kaiba hated the people of Domino.  
  
Kaiba is standing in front of Kaiba Corp., exactly where he stood those years ago when he first was on the hill. He pulled out a telephone book, and flipped to the first page. He started reading off names, yelling his hatred of the person after every name. After about ten names music entered Kaiba's ears. He stopped and listened.  
  
Kaiba- "Darn, it's their celebration. MOKUBA!!! GET ME MY SEDATIVE!!!!" Kaiba gets back into his office, holding a big mallet in his hand. "This ought to get rid of those pesky memories." He whacked himself in the forehead, and fell unconscious.

* * *

Derek- There's the chapter. Hope you liked it.  
  
???- DOOM!!!!!  
  
Derek- What the heck? HOLY!!!!! (takes off running, being chased by Kitty)  
  
Kitty- I'LL GET YOU!!!!  
  
Derek- HELP ME!!!!  
  
He runs by Marik and Bakura (Yes, I let them in. I just wanted to make them suffer first.) Marik puts his leg out and trips him up, and he falls face first.  
  
Derek- Note to self, kill Marik after hospital visit.  
  
Kitty jumps on him and a cartoon fight cloud appears.  
  
Kitty- PAIR ME UP WITH PEGASUS WILL YOU!?!?!  
  
Derek- I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! OW!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!! YEEOW!!!! MY SPLEEN!!!!  
  
Damian- (sweatdropping) Well, after my hikari get out of the hospital, and kills Marik, the next chapter should be up.  
  
Derek- DEAR RA IT HURTS!!!!! I THINK I CAN TASTE MY SPINE!!!!  
  
Damian- Please review. (flinches) Ow, THAT had to hurt. 


	6. About halfway through

Damian- Hi, welcome back. The hikaris have gone out to refill the food table, so I'm sitting in for a while.  
  
Kado- Although I can't imagine why he ever left you in charge.  
  
Damian- And what is that supposed to mean.  
  
Kado- That you are obviously not mentally able to fill in for an author.  
  
Damian- I'm going to just ignore that and try to continue the fic.  
  
Kado- So you are just going to back down, typical.  
  
Damian- THAT'S IT!!! pulls out REBD sword and charges Kado, but gets hit by blue lightning and falls to the ground twitching  
  
Kado- (holding ZAT gun from Stargate) Of all the ningen items I have ever seen, this is very entertaining.  
  
Meanwhile, with the hikaris...  
  
A Humvee drives down the road, the Hikaris are inside with many bags in the back seat, Derek is at the driver's seat.  
  
Derek- So, please tell me we got everything this time.  
  
Rian- Looked like it. It should last, even with you and Joey and Tristan there.  
  
Derek- Hey, I'm a growing boy who needs nourishment!  
  
Drake- 'Nourishment' is getting a small meal, what YOU do is eat twice your own body weight in food!  
  
Derek- I can't help it if my metabolism is high. Speaking of food, I'm hungry, so lets get back fast.  
  
Derek puts on a pair of sunglasses and flips the stick shift open to reveal a little red button.  
  
Jenna- Oh no.  
  
Derek- Everyone, fasten your seatbelts and hang on to your lunch, because I feel the need!  
  
He pushes the little red button, causing two jet engines to pop out of the back of the Humvee.  
  
Derek- THE NEED FOR SPEED!!!  
  
The truck speeds down the highway at mach 1, sending everyone back into their seats, all except Derek look pale.  
  
Derek- I don't own Top Gun either, so ON WITH THE SHOW!!! By the way, I've decided to go into story mode instead of script mode, to avoid deletion by So, I'll see how it works out.

* * *

Back in Domino, everyone was gathered for the big celebration, wearing holiday outfits, some of which were downright weird, and watching Pegasus and Marik up at the podium, the band playing a Christmas song stopped as Pegasus started to speak.  
  
"Yes, well, welcome all, to the 100th X-mas Celebration!" Pegasus said, bringing cheers through the crowd. After going for a moment he quieted them before continuing, "Yes, yes, everyone is excited, but right now, before we begin we'll have to choose the new Cheer Meister! Do I hear a nomination?" He listened for a couple seconds before someone shouted, "I nominate Kaiba!" Shocks went throughout the crowd, car crashes could be heard in the background. The crowd parted to reveal Yugi had yelled out. "My, what an optimistic grandkid you have there, Solomon." He said to Yugi's stunned grandfather, who could only manage a small, nervous "Thank you." "Come here, Yugi-boy." He motioned for Yugi to walk up.  
  
Yugi walked up to the stand. "Now, according to the book of X-mas, the term 'Kaiba' shall be used when X-mas spirit is in short supply." Pegasus read from a book Marik provided for him to read out of. "Now, does that sound like a good choice for our Cheer Meister?" "True, it does say that, but it also says that the Cheer Meister is someone who is down, and needs all the cheer they can get. And I believe that person is Kaiba." He says as he turns to the crowd. "And if you're the people I know you are, you will, too."  
  
The crowd begins to mumble agreements, until Pegasus speaks up, flipping through pages in the book. "Yes, uh, well. It also says that, um, Kaiba can't be the Cheer Meister, because things get, uh, stolen and, um, pilfered." "You made that up!" Yugi says, causing Pegasus to look back in mock shock. "Uh, yes it does." "What page?" Pegasus flips through several more pages, "Woops, um, lost my place there, but its in there." "Well, even if it is, I think it's time to change it, and give Kaiba a chance! Who's with me!?" the crowd is silent for a bit, then bursts into applause, causing Pegasus to laugh a bit. "Well, alright, I'll allow it, but Kaiba will never come down!" Marik walks up to the stand and speaks into the microphone, "And when he doesn't, the mayor will wear the crown!" Everyone cheers at this, and Pegasus seems a bit happier.  
  
The band started up again, and everybody went on about their business, but Yugi walked away from the dispersing crowd, looking up at Kaiba Korp., and hearing a faint Darth Vader theme at the very mention of Kaiba's business. He began walking toward it as the band in town started playing the Christmas songs again, several people stopping to sing to the song.

* * *

Derek- And so ends another chapter. This fic is slowly drawing to a close, and will be my first ever finished fic! And please let me know how ya like the new style.  
  
Damian- Please review (gets hit by Zat gun blast again, falls unconscious and keeps twitching)  
  
Derek- Yeah, you wanna give that back, Kado?  
  
Kado- No. 


	7. Chp 7

Yeah, i know this doesn't make up for a month of inactivity, but at least i'm making progress. I'm trying hard with school, so it gets hard. Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Yugi climbed the mountain, determined to get Kaiba to come down. As he reached the top, he could hear a loud racket, which seemed to come from Kaiba Korp. (Darth Vader Theme)

_Inside..._

"Have to drown them, out!!!" Kaiba yelled as he ran back and forth, turning on loud appliances. Suddenly, he stopped, an idea sparking in his head. He took a deep breath then began yelling "KAIBA KORP!!!" over and over, each time followed by the darth vader theme. After a minute of this, the music screeches and warps, then an explosion is heard.

_Elsewhere..._

"Damn! They just don't make these like they used to!" Derek yelled, banging on a smoking machine labeled the 'Theme-O-Matic' "Cue a commercial!"

_Commercial_

Several refreshments dance out on a stage, singing,

"Let's all go to the lobby, let's all go to the lobby, let's all go to the lo-"

They're interrupted as a hand snags a candy bar, causing panic for the others, who begin running around.

"We're all gonna die!!!"

"The end is nigh!! Repent!! REPENT!!"

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me."

_End commercial..._

Everyone stares, horrified at what they had seen.

"What kind of screwed up person made that..." Jenna says, breaking the silence.

Who did make that commercial? Was it...

Marik...

Bakura...

Or was it Pegasus? Find out when this fic continues.... right now!

Joey and Tristan look down at the food they had been eating, then pass out.

"I can think of a couple people." Derek says, hearing snickering from behind a door.

Bakura and Marik have trouble controlling themselves as they laugh at their achievement. They don't notice that everyone else has grabbed a blunt object.

_Back to our story..._

Yugi had been knocking on the door for a while before letting himself inside. He quickly found Kaiba in the kitchen, banging the refrigerator on his head repeatedly.


End file.
